A Western Tale
by Turtleena
Summary: Basically a creative retelling of how one of the turtles and my OC meet and what not. Set in the mid-west around the 1870s. While the overall story will be vastly different, I do hope to maintain the essence of the cannon characters. WARNING: If you do not like stories where the world of the cannon characters is unorthodox or that contain OCs then DO NOT READ!


Okay, I know I'm probably really going out on a limb with this, but here we go. I've had this story idea in my head for months now-seriously it was practically all my brain could focus on back in mid-January and a few months following-and I finally just got around to writing the intro piece. This is going to have a seriously different twist-kind of like a dream segment piece. Basically the way I'm approaching this is as a creative retelling of how one of the turtles and my OC meet and what not. Setting is in the mid-west around the 1870s. While the overall story will be vastly different, I do hope to maintain the essence of the cannon characters. **FINAL WARNING: ****For those of you who do not like the TMNT taken out of their original context, do not like OCs, and/or didn't bother to head my warning in the story summary this is your last chance to click out of this story right now. **As for everyone else willing to take a chance, let's get this rock rolling...

* * *

It was late as he made his way down the main street of the one horse town. The only light offering visibility in the darkness was coming from the windows of a few buildings here and there. Plenty of sound seemed to be coming from the establishment at the far end of the street. He frowned. No doubt it was the saloon. Since no one else seemed to be milling about town and the other businesses were shut down for the night, he would have to go in there to ask for directions to the boarding house. After sliding down off his horse and tying the reins around the post, he walked toward the entrance. Before he reached the door, he heard a bit of a scuffle around the side of the building. Normally he wouldn't think of going to see what the trouble was, but he was certain he heard a girl's voice. He rushed to the side of the tavern, and though the alley was dimly lit, he could make out the silhouettes of three figures in the alleyway.

"You're drunk! Let go! Ow, you're hurting me Jake!" came the voice of the female as she freed herself from one of the other figure's grasp and tried to ward them off with some sort of stick with one hand while holding her side with the other. "I told you to stay away from me!"

"Com'on, EveningStar, we ain't drunk," slurred one of the other figures.

"We just wanna walk ya home. It ain't safe for a filly like you to be walkin' by yerself at night." Slurred the other as he managed to get hold of her arm that held the makeshift weapon.

"The only things makin' it unsafe to walk home at night is creeps like you." She growled back as she writhed to get free. The figure that had hold of her backhanded her across the face, flinging her into a pile of junk.

Before the figure could grab her again, the stranger spun him around and knocked him out. The first figure's compatriot caught the stranger with a blow in the side. They struggled, but the stranger knocked him out shortly after. He went to the girl who was trying to get out of the pile of junk she had been tossed into. "Here, let me help."

"I'm fine." She said through clenched teeth. "Please, just go away."

"You're injured. Let me get you to someone who can help you." He insisted as he gently placed a hand at her elbow to try and help her up.

"Don't!" she gasped in pain as she reached for her side. "Don't…touch me. I can…manage myself."

"No offense, Miss, but if you want to get out of here before those two wake up, you're going to need some help. I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to help."

She seemed to consider the offer for a moment, but the sound of a low groan coming from one of the still figures made up her mind for her instantly. "Alright." She agreed, though she was obviously less than pleased about it. He helped her to her feet and put her arm over his shoulders to help steady her as he gently helped her out to the main street.

He paused long enough to untie his horse's reins from the post. It would follow him to wherever they had to go. "Which way to the doctor?"

"I don't need a doctor."

"Looks to me like you do."

"No. I just need to get home." Came the strained reply.

"You have someone there who can look after you?" No response. "Look, either you tell me how to get there, or I knock on every door we come to until someone gives me the answer. The choice is yours."

She jutted her head in the direction. "That way."

It was slow going. He was pretty sure there was some damage to her ribs. They were about half way across town when two guys came out of a building talking about something as one of them locked the door. They turned in their direction. One of the guys seen them coming and called out to them.

"Everything alright?"

He heard her give a low groan as they continued to walk on towards the others. "She's injured. Needs medical attention." He called out to them. Before he knew it they were right in front of him. Dark as it was, one of them seemed to recognize the injured girl he was helping.

"Eve? What in tarnation happened to you?"

"It's nothing, I'm alright. Just a few bruises is all."

He shook his head. "Two guys were giving her trouble in the alley by the saloon."

"Gosh darnit, Eve, how many times do I hafta tell ya to wait for me to come and escort you home. You-"

"I don't think now is the time for this Sheriff." She cut him off, annoyed.

"She's right Sheriff." Agreed the other fellow. "Best get her over to Doc's so he can take a look at her injuries."

"Alright." He glanced at the stranger. "Mind helpin' her the rest of the way to Doc's? It's just a short distance from here."

"Sure. Just lead the way." He was surprised to find that they stopped at the establishment just across the way. The sheriff knocked on the door until the doctor answered the door and ushered them inside.

"Set her up on the table." The Doctor told them while he set about lighting a few more lamps.

He scooped her up in his arms and sat her on the table as gently as possible, thought he could still feel the tension in her body from the pain the movements caused her. The sheriff brought over one of the lamps and set it on a stand in front of the table which the girl was now sitting on, and that's the first time he got a good look at her. A fancy silken dress, painted face, and golden brown hair done up in curls. It was then that the sheriff cut in between them, and took a closer look at the discoloration on her face.

"Just a few bruises, huh?" The sheriff gave her a hard look.

She didn't look at him, just kept staring at the floor. "Yeah, that's right. So there's really no need to trouble Doc over nnn-" She grasped the edge of the table hard with one hand as he other wrapped tighter around herself as she caused herself more pain from moving too much.

"Really." The sheriff shook his head.

"Alright gentlemen." Doc interrupted. "If you'll kindly wait outside while I examine her injuries, I'll be with you momentarily."

As they headed for the door, he heard her say to the doctor in a low voice, "Doc, you know I ain't got any way to pay you."

"We'll work on that later, right now let's get you fixed up." He heard Doc say as he closed the door behind him and the other two men.

"How bad do you think it is this time, Sheriff?"

_This time? _ He thought. _So this happens regularly. _

"Hard to say." Replied the sheriff. "She's good at not showin' how much she's really hurtin'."

The Sheriff looked at him. "I appreciate you helpin' her out. No tellin' what condition she might have ended up in if you hadn't."

He gave a brief nod and walked over to secure the reins of his horse. "Sheriff, if you could tell me where I might find a place to room for the night, I'd be much obliged."

"Plannin' on staying awhile are ya?"

"For the night. Beyond that, I haven't decided yet."

"Hmm…well, the boarding house is full up, and there ain't no other rooms in town. Late as it is, we can't go askin' around. Probably be easiest to find a nice spot in the livery stable. That way you'd have your horse taken care of, too."

"That'll do."

"Good. Billy should still be up and around there, and Ben here can show you the way. I'd take you myself, but I've got to stay here and see about Eve."

"I understand. Thank you very much, Sheriff." He held out his hand to the Sheriff, who shook it in turn.

"No trouble at all, Mr.?"

"Splinterson. Don Splinterson."

* * *

Okay, now before anyone gets their shirt in a knot about Don's last name being _Splinterson_ and not _Hamato_ let me explain...based on the setting and the trajectory in which this story will go, I felt it was more fitting to go with _Splinterson_ which was notably used in the 2k3 cartoon series during the Ninja Tribunal and Fast Forward seasons. I know this piece was quite vague, but I promise more will be explained along the way.


End file.
